


Stay Close To Me, And We'll Go To Our Beginning

by CabbageLord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also I gotta kill off characters but don't worry just trust me guys!, BUT YOU BET YOUR ASS I'M GONNA ADD SMUT, Enjoy guys!, Fate/ Au, Happy Ending, I got this!, I haven't seen this Au before, I'm not good but I'll try my best, Multi, Ps the smut comes later tho, So I decided to do it, hardcore smut, i'll add tags as i go, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: "With a voice that sounded so soft, and yet was filled with such determination and power, the beautiful young man spoke:"I ask youAre you my Master?","





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Okay, so this is my first ever story on here, so I'm not entirely sure how to do many things on here yet. But, from what I have seen, it seems simple enough.
> 
> So, yes, this is an Au for Yuri!!! On Ice. I have seen Fate/Zero twice, maybe one or two episodes of Fate Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, and all of the original Fate/Stay Night.  
> From what I have seen, there are many things, however, that I didn't understand. So, I have been doing lots of research as well as changing up a few things regarding the Holy Grail War and other things. Lots of things may be a little out of place, but please bear with me, yeah?  
> Okay, so, before getting started, I am going to list all war participants, alright?  
> Here's the participants:  
> 1\. Victor: Master  
> Yuuri-Saber Class: Servant
> 
> 2\. Yurio: Master  
> Otabek- Rider Class: Servant
> 
> 3\. Seung-Gil: Master  
> Phichit-Lancer Class: Servant
> 
> 4\. Chris' Unknown Boyfriend (Gonna call him Stefan hayooooo): Master  
> Chris-Archer Class:Servant
> 
> 5\. Leo: Master  
> Guang-Hong-Assassin Class: Servant
> 
> 6\. Isabella: Master  
> JJ-Berserker Class: Servant
> 
> 7\. Mila: Master+ Emil: Mana Supplier  
> Sala & Michele-Caster Class:Servants  
> Also, just like in the original Fate series, the war will be held in Fuyuki, so yeah.  
> I'll try my best to make this story as enjoyable as I can for you guys!  
> Okay, that's pretty much it!

When Victor Nikiforov was 16, the pain in his right hand had quickly come out of nowhere. It passed, however, minutes later. His father had been present at that time and merely whistled at the marking on his sons hand.

A Command Seal.

Victor had been chosen. Chosen by the Grail to become a participant in the next Holy Grail War.

\-----

11 years had passed since Victor had been chosen. Up until now, the silver haired man had kept his command seals hidden. However, Victor was soon going to summon his Servant, since he was already informed that the 6 other servants had already been summoned.

When news that Victor Nikiforov, heir to be the next head of the Nikiforov family, one of the 3 founded families, had obtained a Command Seal, many in the Nikiforov household were thrilled to say the least. Victor has been trained ever since he could walk and talk to be a powerful magus. They believed Victor could win.

He was the first to obtain a Command Seal for the next war. The people of the 3 families had believed that with him obtaining a seal, the war was to start very soon. But, 3 years passed, then 4. And before you knew it, 11 years had flown by, and that once feminine looking and childish teenager with the long silver hair had grown into a muscular and sturdy looking young man. Of course, he still acted as childish as ever. A couple years after obtaining a seal, he had cut his hair, keeping it short ever since.

Now, Victor sat at a desk in his small office, scrolling through documents on his laptop that had been sent to him. Thanks to a helpful source who was able to slip into the Clock Tower in London and come up with some data, Victor was able to find out some information on a couple other participants of the war.

First, Leo de la Iglesia, underling of Yakov Feltsman, who served as the Supervisor for the Holy Church, had obtained a seal. His background was very impressive, but his family lineage was shallow. He was a very impressive character to say the least. With his skills, however, it's odd as to why this Leo character had chosen to serve the Church.

He's not a magus, but according to the report, he had been gifted Magic Circuits from the divine sacrament, due to the Supervisor's years of worship.

Next, was a individual Victor was familiar of. Lee Seung-Gil. He was a stoic man who mostly kept to himself, and 2 years ago, at the mere age of 18, had become head of the Lee Household. Which, like the Nikiforovs, is one of the 3 founding families.

Now, at the age of 20, Seung-Gil was quite powerful. And of course, like Victor, he was a naturally born magus. Last time they had crossed paths, Victor has asked on his number of Magic Circuits. Surprisingly, Seung-Gil had given him an answer. 33 Magic Circuits. According to the younger man, he was the first in the family with that many circuits. Though he had less than Victor, 33 circuits was very impressive.

Okay, up next-

"Victor." a deep voice spoke. The silverette looked up from his desktop device and his eyes met the ones belonging to his childhood companion, Georgi Popovich.

Victor smiled and snapped his laptop shut before standing.

"Ah, hello Georgi! What brings you to my office today?" he asked cheerfully. The younger (just by a day) man stepped in, but just a bit.

"Your father wishes to see you. Said they found something you were looking for?" he replies.

Georgi was a good man. Loyal as can be. He was brought in at a young age and joined the household working as Victor's "right hand man". At the time, a title such as that seemed a little over the top since they were only children at the time. However, they grew up and unlike Victor, Georgi had matured greatly. He helped Victor whenever the man needed it and stated his opinions when the time called for it.

When brought in, Georgi was already skilled at hand to hand combat, and this was one of few important things that he had taught Victor. Another was to never try and ride worms that you had made bigger using magic. But that's a story for another day. Anyways,

"Really? So quick?" Victor asked. He shook his head before Georgi could reply and began walking out of the room. He paused before exiting the office. "Do you want to come along? I'm sure Father wouldn't mind." he offered, looking over his shoulder at his best friend.

Georgi shook his head and waved him off. "No, you go on ahead. Before your father called me, I was in the process of looking for that dog of yours so I could give her a bath. She was digging in the gardens again and got dirty."

Victor laughed. Yeah, that seemed like something Makkachin would do.

"I'll leave you to it then." he says with a small wave and makes his way to the other side of the manor. Rather than heading to his father's office, he changed his direction and went left instead of right to the banquet room.

His shoes lightly thumped on the never-ending black rug that ran down the halls, the glass on picture frames gleaming from the small hall lights that were spaced a specific length away from the next. Regardless of how many lights there were, the halls in the Nikiforov manor always remained so dim.

When Victor was chosen as a participant for the Holy Grail War, he was baffled. Even he knew that it was surprising that he would be chosen. He was childish (hell, he still is) and would usually get in trouble for doing the weirdest things. And to top it all off, he didn't have a desire for anything.

The grail chooses those who seemed worthy, and had desires that supported them in being chosen. Victor had everything he could possibly need, and was treated with as much respect as his father. He was fair and happy.

And still, 11 years later, he had no wish. He didn't desire anything. But, he still chooses to fight. To bring honor to the Nikiforov family after 120 years-2 wars- of not even coming close to the grail.

Finally stepping infront of the large closed doors of the banquet room where he knew his father was waiting, Victor deeply inhaled and slowly exhaled.

Without a second thought, the Russian pushes open the doors and walked inside the very empty banquet room.

Well, empty save for the long wooden table that held a quite large item hidden underneath a simple white sheet.

There stood his father Valentin, who turned at the sound of the double doors shutting.

"Is this..." Victor trailed off. Valentin nodded, running a hand through his own head of silver hair, slicking back whatever strands fell out of place.

Valentin Nikiforov, the current head of the Nikiforov household, was fairly old, but, for some reason Victor still hadn't been told, he looked young enough. His hair was silver, like Victor's, but just a tad bit duller. He had a strong build and was a good few inches taller than his son.

Unlike Victor's own sapphire blue eyes, Valentin's left was naturally emerald green. His right eye, however, due to to an incident involving the many types of magecraft he practiced, had completely changed. The green slowly changed and within a week, had turned into, according to Valentin himself, a disgusting shade of yellow, while the whites of the eyeball darkened until it was pure black. The skin around had darkened only slightly. Despite the difference, both eyes still had the same bags and tired lines. Ignoring the ugly color, Valentin, like many other magus, wore the change proudly. Besides, Victor's mother still loved him with all her heart, and to both father and son, that seemed to be all that really mattered.

At the sudden voice speaking, Victor was shaken out of his thoughts.

"This, Victor, is the catalyst you shall use while summoning your servant. With it, you will be able to summon what is to be considered the strongest class out of the 7." Valentin explained, his voice sounding tired.

Victor nods and makes his way to the worn out table, getting a firm grip on the sheet and pulling it away to reveal a sleek black box. With trembling hands, Victor removed the lid.

Inside, resting on a cushion, were two items. A mirror and a clear jewel. Both in pristine condition.

"This is-", "Two of three items that make up the Imperial Regalia of Japan. The sword, which represents the virtue of valor, Kusanagi, is all that's missing. The servant we are trying to summon has it in their possession." Valentin interrupts.

Victor casts his father a quick glance before looking down and picking up the items. The jewel was slightly heavier than the mirror, and both items gleamed when catching light. "This is everything then. After you summon your servant, you both have a week before you must fly off to Fuyuki, along with Georgi."

' _And Makkachin_ ,' Victor thinks to himself. His father didn't have to know that piece of information.

"I'll leave you to it then." Valentin says and makes his way to the exit. Before Victor could slump and relax, his father speaks up once more. "Victor." when the mentioned man turns, he meets his fathers eyes. There was a dangerous glint in them. "You will win this war. You will not disappoint me." he says it as if it was a fact. He doesn't wish to be proven otherwise.

Once Valentin is actually gone, Victor sighs deeply before moving the table a ways away from the center of the large banquet room before leaving to get his supplies to make a magic circle.

Valentin wasn't always like that. So scary and strict. When Victor was a child, his father was a gentle man. He still is. Just...not to him. Most of the time.

After obtaining his Command Seal, Valentin had been absolutely thrilled. His own son had a chance to redeem their families name.

But, when Victor had stated he had no wish, and that he wished to quickly-somehow-be exempted from the war, it seemed to suddenly anger his father. Victor, for the first time that day, had experienced fear.

Fear from his father no less.

Ever since, Victor had practiced his magecraft 24/7, studying when told, sparring with Georgi, and so much more...just for this battle royal event.

He hated it.

And that was probably the first time he experienced true anger.

But Victor hid that anger with his famous heart smiles and overjoyed personality people were so used to seeing. Everyone ate it up. Well, except Makkachin. She always knew how her owner was feeling and tried her best to make him smile. Oh how Victor loved his faithful pooch.

There were times, however, where Victor completely forgets about being angry. But it's always short lived. He tries to make the best of it.

"Done!" the silverette announces cheerfully as he steps back and examines the magic circle he has drawn, making sure the inside star and symbols were all drawn correctly.

9 feet in diameter seemed good enough.

After placing his supplies to the side, Victor moved the table to the front and center of the room, in front of the large window that was being blocked by heavy blue drapes. He then covered the table with the sheet from before and placed the box on it rather than under, and placed the discarded mirror and jewel back inside.

With a deep sigh, Victor finally made his way to the front of the circle. Now or never. Taking a deep breathe, Victor closed his eyes, held out his right hand, palm down, fingers spread, and spoke: 

**"I declare the following-**

**Your body shall serve under me.**

**My fate shall be with your sword.**

**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

**If you submit to this will and this reason, then answer.**

**An oath shall be sworn here.**

**I shall attain all virtues of all of heaven.**

**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of hell.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power.**

**Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the balance!"**

Not even a second passed before light sprung from the circle, an icy chill soon following. 

This cold was something Victor never experienced before. It practically forced itself under your skin and wrapped itself around your bones. Victor's thick black turtleneck sweater did nothing to help fight the sudden freeze.

With arms wrapped around himself to try to block out the cold, and eyes shut to avoid getting blinded by the light, Victor at first didn't notice the new presence in the room until he heard the whoosing sound of something being swung.

When opening his eyes, Victor didn't have time to prepare himself for locking gazes with a pair of sharp brown eyes.

The man in general looked sharp. With hair as black as night slicked back, leaving nothing to hide the pair of eyes mentioned a moment ago. His face was soft looking, however, cheeks ever so slightly plump. It contrasted but at the same time went well with the rest of him.

He was beautiful.

His skin was milky, and looked soft to touch. On his body, he wore all black, and the clothing clung to his body. The sleeves of the top extended and ended near his fingertips. Along his chest were clear crystal gems that seemed as some sort of protection, seeing as the jewels covered vulnerable parts of his body, such as the stomach and the heart.

The bottoms hugged his lips nicely, and on the right, a piece splayed out into a sort of skirt type fashion, the front ending at his mid thigh while the back extended to the back of his right calf.

In his hand he held a sword. The blade itself was frozen in some sort of ice barrier, making it difficult to make out what the actual blade looked like. Frost lingered around the ice and small flakes of the frozen barrier fell, disappearing before even hitting the carpet. 

It wasn't until the young man opened his mouth that Victor was shaken from his thoughts.

With a voice that sounded so soft, and yet was filled with such determination and power, the beautiful young man spoke:

" _I ask you_

 

_Are you my Master?"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He doesn't know if this war will play out well for him. But even though he has no real desire, he has to try. For his Masters sake.
> 
>  
> 
> For Victor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. I really love this AU and I'm planning to update as much as I can when I can.  
> I hope you enjoy this update! (Also, until he reveals his true name, Yuuri will be identified as Saber)  
> Also this chapter is really shitty, so sorry about that :')

Upon meeting Saber, Victor has figured out a couple things.

1\. He seemed to enjoy the company of animals, and said animals feel the same about him. So when Makkachin first meets him and begins to shower him in her love, Victor realised that he and Saber just might work out well together.

2\. He apparently had two personas. While wearing his battle clothing, clutching his sword in his right hand, he showed the utmost confidence. His eyes narrowed and in those deep brown eyes that always seemed to darken when he glared, there was always determination. 

But, after Victor had given him casual clothing to wear - "I don't think you should wear that all the time." he had told him - Saber's personality seemed to do a complete 360 turn.

When wearing these new clothes, Saber chose to have his hair down, rather than having it slicked back. It was messy black hair and fell slightly over his eyes that seemed to also change. Now, his eyes seemed more doe like too. Innocent and wide eyed. It gave Victor a chance to notice his eyes were naturally a rich chocolate brown. He looked a tad bit younger when like this.

While not wearing his battle gear, Saber seemed to have a more gentle personality.

Victor finds both personalities endearing, deciding to call them "Eros Saber and Agape Saber!"

Saber didn't really like it.

\----

"Now that I think about it, this is going to be your first time riding a plane, huh?" Victor asks as he walks out of his giant closet, heavy coats draped in his right arm, and shirts draped over the left.

Saber looked up from packing suitcases and nodded.

"Ah, yes. However, being a summoned servant, I've gained knowledge of this era. Meaning I basically already know how being in the air feels as well as many other things." Saber then gives a small smile to the Russian before continuing to help pack.

"But I am quite excited to experience it first hand, rather than depending on my gained knowledge." he continued.

Victor went to his side, holding out more clothing he took from his closet. Saber takes them and starts to fold them before he could place them in another suitcase.

"What about you, Master? From what I've heard, this will be your first time leaving Russia. You must be as excited as I am, correct?" the Servant asks, smiling as he folded a cotton navy blue long sleeved shirt.

Victor puffed out his cheeks before blowing out the collected air. "Saberrrrr, I told you already! Don't call me Master. Victor is perfectly fine!" 

He then quickly smiled, blue eyes sparkling.

"And yes! This is going to be my first time leaving Russia! This is probably one of the very few things I have been looking forward to regarding the war."

"I'm glad you're excited. Gerogi told me the Nikiforov's have a castle on the outskirts of Fuyuki. So it's good we have a base to use. He should almost be there as we speak, correct?" Saber questions, zipping up another full suitcase.

Victor hums and turns, making his way back to the closet. "That's right. Once we're there, he'll meet up with us and take us to the castle. We got everything we need for the trip and once we get to America, so the only thing that we should be worried about are the battles." he explains, searching for some more clothes to pack.

There was a slight pause before Saber spoke.

"Victor," the Servant starts, voice low, "You...Have faith in me, right?"

Victor halts in clothes searching and quickly walks out of the closet, catching sight of Saber, who halted from folding packing.

"Saber, what are you talking about? Of course I have faith in you! You're from the strongest class, aren't you? Besides, you have me as a Master. I have tons of Mana to supply you with too! I think we have this war in the bag!" the Russian man exclaims, adding a wink once he was done speaking.

"But, I..." "Saber." Victor interrupts before closing whatever distance was between them.

Victor was a pretty touchy feely person. Whether it be touches on the arm, head patting, hand holding, or claps on the back. If he was comfortable enough around you, Victor will touch you. Saber was no exception.

 Once he reached his Servant, Victor smushed his cheeks with the both of his hands. "I have complete and utter faith in you. I trust that you, Saber, will help me win the war and obtain the Holy Grail. Understand?" he spoke, voice stern.

Something flickered in Saber's eyes before they closed. Said man took a deep breath and nodded, reaching up to gently remove Victor's hands from his face. 

"Yes, I understand. Thank you, Mast- Oh, forgive me. Thank you, Victor. Really." he says, gratitude in his voice. 

"Of course, Saber. If you ever feel doubtful, I'll help in anyway I can." then, with that famous heart shaped smile of his, Victor goes makes his way back to the closet.

"Just a bit more and then we're done!"

\---

"This is a beautiful vehicle!" Saber says in awe as he and Victor approach the shiny black cadillac parked up front.

He fixed the pair of blue rimmed eyeglasses on his face in order to get a better look at the design. 

A day after being summoned, Victor had noticed Saber looking at faraway things oddly, squinting at words, and walking into walls after turning a corner a little to early. 

Fearing the worst, Victor had asked if Saber had trouble seeing, to which the Servant confirmed that he was.

"While wearing my armor, I have an enchantment placed on my eyes which allows me to see." he explained.

A couple days after, Victor was able to get him a pair of glasses he could wear when not on the battlefield. Saber was ever so grateful.

"It is nice, isn't it? We're taking this car to the airport. Sadly I don't have a clue as to where to driver could have gone to. And I don't want us to miss our flight." Victor places a finger on his lips and closes his eyes, deep in thought.

"Um...If you would allow me to...perhaps I can drive?" Saber timidly asks. Victor's eyes snap open before he looks over at the Servant who was still waiting for a response.

"You can drive, Saber?" Victor asks incredulously. Saber nods, reaching up to adjust his glasses.

"Yes. As a member of the Saber class, I possess the riding skill. I can pilot basically anything, whether it be a land, sea, or air vehicles. Animals as well, if the chance were to present itself." he explains. "Again, may I drive us?"

Victor sputtered. "Of course you can! I wish you would have told me sooner so I wouldn't have to worry about small details like this! Help me put the suitcases in the trunk and we can be on our way!"

And they did just that.

Soon, they were pulling out and driving down the snowy roads. 

"Are you not cold, Saber?" Victor asks as his Servant drove. While the Russian was wearing a beige coat, brown gloves and dark scarf, Saber had settled with only wearing a black lounge suit, his hair slicked back and his glasses perched on his nose. 

Saber shakes his head as he kept his gaze on the road.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. Truth be told the cold doesn't bother me that much. " he answers before going quiet as he continued driving.

Victor slowly nods and slouches lower in his seat. 

He honestly didn't expect the car ride to be so long, boring, and...awkward. Saber doesn't seem to really mind the silence however. He just kept his gaze ahead, hands firm on the wheel.

Victor waited for a couple minutes. Then a few more. And then an extra 5 before he sat straight again.

"Hey, Saber, I have a question." he starts. "Yes?" Saber asks, gaze flicking in his direction before looking forward again.

"Well, all Servants are heroic spirits right? I'm aware Servants aren't keen on revealing their identities to others to protect their Noble Phantasms and such. But you can tell me, right? " Victor asks. Saber shifts in his seat and checks the rearview mirror before responding.

"It's perfectly fine for me to tell my identity to you, Victor. I apologize if not revealing myself has offended you in some way."

Victor quickly shakes his head. "Oh no! No, it's not like that! I didn't mind none but I was curious, that's all." he assures the younger looking man.

Saber lets a small smile grace his lips. "Very well then." he clears his throat and sits a little straighter in the drivers seat.

"You knows me as Saber, but my true name is Yuuri Katsuki. In my time, I was King of Hasestu. I ruled the lands of the entire kingdom, supposedly loved by all of the citizens. While I was a King, I was also a knight, and along with my army, I protected my people."

Saber's smile grows a bit as he continues. "Hasetsu was and still is in Japan, my home country." He stopped at a red light and fully turned his gaze towards Victor. Victor looked giddy.

Saber chuckled and gazed back at the traffic light. "If you were wondering, I am very happy to be returning to my home country. It may not be Hasetsu that we're going to, but it will still feel like home. I'm aware that it's been reduced to a mere town, but the fact that it's still there makes me happy." there was a faraway look in his eyes. There was a tinge of sadness hidden in there too. As well as a look of regret.

The light finally turned green.

Victor wasn't the best at times when it came to reading people. At times there would be signs, but Victor would be to dense to notice. Sometimes people would want him to notice, and they would want to be comforted. But Victor just couldn't see it. Sometimes, that person could feel worse than they already were.

But, however many times Victor doesn't notice, it's probably around the same amount in which he does notice. When he does notice, he just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to comfort people. But with Saber, the beautiful Servant, a King, driving the car, the words come out suddenly.

"We can visit, one day. If you'd like." he offers, reaching over and lightly putting his hand on Saber's thigh, feeling the warmth of skin through the fabric of the suit pants. He can feel muscles tense from the touch. Though now tense, Saber continued driving normally.

"I...may not really know how it feels to be homesick." the silver haired Russian continues. "But I can tell how much you miss home. One day...we can go. After the war is over, we can visit Hasetsu together. Sound good?" he lightly squeezed Saber's thigh before pulling his hand away.

The Servant was silent for a minute, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel for a while before slowly easing themselves. He took a deep breath before slowly nodding.

"Yes. One of these days. Thank you, Victor." he spoke, gratitude in his voice.

In order to ease things up a bit more, Victor put his finger to his mouth.

"Yuuri Katsuki...huh? Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuuuuuuuriiii~ Yuuri!" the Russian snapped his fingers and pointed at Saber. "You won't mind if I call you by your actual name, right? I think Yuuri sounds much better than identifying you by your class! Can I?"

Saber shifted in his seat and thought for a moment before nodding. "I don't see why not. I shall allow you and you only, Victor, to address me by my true name. However," Saber turns a corner before he continues to talk. "You may only address me as Yuuri when we're not in a battle. It would be bad for my opponents to realize my name, figure out my Noble Phantasm, and gain the upper hand. Understood?"

Victor nods eagerly, flashing a thumbs up. "Yup! You can count on me, Yuuuuuriii~!" 

Yuuri only sighs. 

\---

"Alexander Nikiforov?" Yuuri asks as Victor hands him his passport. "That's the name you decided for me?"

Victor nods as he and Yuuri rolled suitcases along the tiled floors of the Aeroflot Airport. "Yepyepyep. If anyone asks, you're my little brother." he responds. 

"Do you believe something like that would work? Besides we look nothing alike Victor. If they compare our passport photos it's obvious." Yuuri bemused.

"Affair baby?" Victor tries with a smile. Yuuri snorts in response. It was probably the cutest thing Victor has heard all day. 

Later, once they've boarded the plane, and were high in the air, Victor had fallen asleep. The days leading up to now must've been tiring for the Magus. At least now, he can rest for awhile. 

Yuuri frowns before removing his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers, eyes clenched. 

He remembers little from his time. He knew that he ruled, had loyal citizens and knights, and helped fight to protect his kingdom. He doesn't remember how he died however. He knew that he did. He didn't remember if he died with dignity, if it was a mistake. 

He never asked Victor what his wish was. What he wanted if he were to obtain the Grail. Victor was a nice man, so Yuuri didn't have to worry about him using the Grail for some evil deed. The Japanese King silently cursed himself. What an unfit Servant he was. To fight in the war with no real purpose. He doesn't remember how he died, but he knew he lived and ruled well. He made no mistakes and there was nothing he wished to change.

Though he didn't know his own Master had the same problem, Yuuri Katsuki also had no wish nor desire. He did not want anything.

He doesn't know if this war will play out well for him. But even though he has no real desire, he has to try. For his Masters sake.

 

For Victor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chapter was shitty :')
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Now, show me what you can really do, my adorable King.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I sincerely hope you enjoy this new chapter!

"Wow! So this is Fuyuki!" Victor says in awe as he and Yuuri step out of the doors of the airport. There wasn't really much in sight in the front, save for other people waiting to leave as well as cars coming and going. People were chattering left and right, bundled up to keep out the cold.

"It's not as cold here as it was in Russia." Victor comments as he slowly breathes out, watching the ice cloud leave his mouth before slowly disappearing. It wasn't as cold, but it was still really cold.

Beside him, Yuuri takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold nipping his skin. "It's not, huh? It's still nice however. The cold is nice."

Victor nods, his left hand gripping the handle of his luggage while he had his right stuffed in the pocket of his jacket. He began to scan the area, trying to catch sight of a navy blue car. "I wonder where Georgi is. He has Makkachin with him, and I really wanna see my baby." he says.

Yuuri takes a step forward, gaze sweeping across the area. He quickly stops, however, to quickly clean the lens of his glasses with a small soft rag after it had begun to fog up.

After slipping his glasses back on, he spoke up. "Can't you contact Georgi with...how do you call it...? A cell phone! Do you have one of those?" he asks.

Victor gazes as him, a sheepish smile on his face. "Ah, well...I don't have one. Magus aren't a big fan of technology. Well, magus of long lineages to be more specific. So I myself choose to not have one. I'm...iffy with technology. I myself make exceptions with pieces such as my laptop and whatnot. I also have a television and power generator back at home, as well as a vcr and cd player. That's pretty much it. My father usually disapproves of it, truth be told."

"I'm not sure I understand, Victor." Yuuri says with furrowed brows. "A magus doesn't approve of technology, and yet you do?"

Victor lets out a breathless chuckle, taking his hand out of his pocket to run through his hair. "Ah well...I'm just weird like that, Yuuri. That's what make me who I am. Victor Nikiforov." he smiles, putting his hand pack into his pocket. He was smiling...but the happiness that should've been wasn't present in those beautiful eyes of his.

Yuuri noticed, but chose not to speak up about it. In the week that he's known Victor, he came to notice many things about him.

1\. He was a selfless man. He made sure to put others before himself. He made sure other people spoke before he did, and made sure people ate before he did. If he noticed someone say something but got ignored, he would focus on said person so they wouldn't feel bad.

2\. He was a generally happy go lucky guy. He tried to stay optimistic when situations seemed dim. However, under all those smiles and laughs, it was obvious (to Yuuri at least) that he was anything but. Many times, Yuuri could see Victor's eyes dim. Or there were times when he wouldn't partake in conversations, and stayed quiet, his brows furrowed only slightly. Yuuri noticed all of it. Victor was his master after all, so how could he not?

Yuuri never brought it up for he could tell Victor would be uncomfortable under attention in those circumstances. So he stayed quiet. He stayed quiet and stood close to Victor. He had hoped that would be enough. Seeing Victor slowly relax as he stood by was answer enough.

Yuuri was snapped from his thoughts at the sound of a car horn blaring. A ways away was Georgi, calling for him and Victor through the open window of the passenger side of the car. A second later, a fuzzy head popped up, tongue lolled out of it's mouth. Victor squealed and rushed towards the car, suitcase bumping on the sidewalk.

"Makkachin!" he called. Georgi made him and Yuuri place their luggage in the trunk and some of the backseat before any reunions took place. 

When the passenger door was open, Makkachin hopped out and stood on her hind legs, her front paws on Victor's chest. Her entire body shook just from the force of her wagging tail. Victor cooed and scratched behind her ears, placing kisses all over her face.

"My adorable fuzzy baby, I missed you so much! Precious baby, Makkachin!" he spoke, the glee evident in his voice.

Yuuri found himself smiling slightly, he himself glad that Victor was obviously happy. His smile grew when Makkachin brought her attention towards him, jumping up on him and licking his face. He found himself laughing fondly. 

Makkachin reminded him of a canine companion he owned back when he was King. Oddly enough his poodle was basically a miniature Makkachin. That was probably a main reason as to why he's so fond of his Master's dog.

While he was occupied with the loveable poodle, Yuuri did not notice the way Victor watched the scene unfold with a small but fond smile.

\----

The ride over to the castle was certainly not boring to Victor. They drove pass the city, pass so many people, and many other places. It was all so new to the Russian and he enjoyed every moment of the ride. There weren't any famous places in this city, according to Yuuri, but it was still so pleasing to see. From where he sat in the passenger seat, he would often turn towards Yuuri who sat in the backseat with Makkachin, and expresses his happiness.

"Did you see that Yuuri??" "Yes, I saw it Victor."

"Yuuri, that looks pretty!" "It does indeed."

"Yuuuuriii~! We should try eating there one day!" "We definitely will, Victor."

\---

Victor gave a sigh of relief as he flopped down on his new bed. After arriving at the castle after a long ride, putting up a magical barrier, and then dragging his own personal luggage up three flights of stairs, he was pretty beat. It wasn't even 6:00 AM yet, and yet Victor was ready to skip dinner, and head to the bathing rooms before hitting the hay. Sadly, even he knew that sleeping as of right now wasn't an option.

There was a knock on his bedroom door before it opened and Yuuri pops his head in. "Victor? Are you alright?" he asks. Makkachin ran by the Servant and into the room, where she then made her way over to the bed Victor was laying on and hopped up to join him.

"If you are planning on sleeping, I suggest you should change into more appropriate sleep wear." Yuuri says as he too steps into the room, closing the door behind him.

Victor huffs out a laugh and curls up on his side, his gaze on his Servant who walks over and kneels on the floor by the bed. The Russian noticed that Yuuri had changed into more comfortable attire, as well as let his hair down.

"Ah, Yuuri, something tells me that you want me to do something." he comments. Yuuri smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a brown leather wallet. It looked like-

"Georgi gave me this, and told me to take you out so we can go...shopping? Yeah, shopping. He wants us to purchase more food as well as cleaning supplies." Ah, so the wallet  _was_ Georgi's. Victor groans and waits a bit before quickly sitting up, startling Makkachin, who huffs before going back to sleep.

"Alright, I'll go. Just let me shower up and change into cleaner clothes, yeah? Then we can go out." Yuuri stands and steps back, allowing Victor his space as he gets up from the bed. The Russian picks up a smaller bag and makes way towards the connected washroom before turning towards Yuuri and winking. "This'll be a fun date!" he joked before turning and making his way into the washroom, closing the door behind him. He missed it when Yuuri cocked his head to the side, brows furrowed in confusion at his choice in words.

"Date?" Yuuri asks himself, turning and walking back out of the room. What in God Almighty did he mean by date? The fruit? 

\---

"To be honest, I quite like it when you drive." Victor comments from where he sat in the passenger seat of Georgi's car, Yuuri taking the wheel this time.

"Is that so? Well, I quite like driving." Yuuri replies with a smile, keeping his gaze ahead, the headlights of the car guiding him down the road under the now dark sky. There should be a market close by, so the trip to and from shouldn't take to long. Hopefully not as long as Victor took during his shower.

>>"You were in there for a whole 90 minutes, I'll have you know." Yuuri scolds as Victor slipped on warm clothing.

"I told you, I fell asleep in there!" Victor defends himself, sounding scandalized as he securely wrapped a thick burgundy scarf around his neck. His fingers were even still a bit pruny, Yuuri noticed as he followed the motion of his Master's hands.

Yuuri sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Not only that, but it took you a whole 30 extra minutes to get ready. Victor, we're only heading to a local market." 

Victor sticks out his tongue before turning and searching through one of his tossed to the side suitcases. "Well, I had to let my hair dry and find a nice fashionable outfit to wear." Yuuri struggled not to face palm. 

"Victor, you're such a...What's the word... Diva! You're acting like a diva." he says, sincerely hoping he used that word in the correct context.

"Hush, let me put on some lip balm and then we can go." The Russian Master replies as he turns, revealing a fancy looking peach colored container in his hands. Yuuri sighs and watches the silverette apply the cream to his lips before opening his mouth to speak once more. "Okay, now we can-" he gets cut off as Victor puts a finger to his lips, a little more cream on the tip. 

"Your lips are chapped, so hush." he says before running his finger across Yuuri's bottom lip before moving to the top, smearing the cream. Once the deed was done, Victor smiles that heart smile of his at Yuuri's now glossy lips and throws the balm onto the bed, running out of the room. "Let's go, Yuuri!"

Yuuri watched the lip balm container bounce on the bed after being thrown for a moment before sighing and following his Master. At least his lips would get smoother now...<<

When pulling up into the parking lot of a small market, Yuuri slowly ran his left fingertip over his lip, feeling only a slight amount of the cream still present, having not dried yet.

He followed Victor as they both exited the car. After locking the vehicle he turns towards his Master, handing him the car keys. "You also have the wallet, correct?" Victor looks down from gazing at the starry sky and nods, patting his left pocket with a gloved hand. "Yepyepyep. I got it here." he takes the keys Yuuri hands him and slips it into the same pocket.

"I think you should've slipped on a thicker sweater. Don't you think you'll stand out a bit?" he then asks as he follows Yuuri through the parking lot, making their way towards the small market up ahead. There weren't many cars in the lot, but it wasn't completely empty either. 7 cars total all strewn about, parked in different spaces. That didn't mean that there weren't people who walked here. Victor recalled seeing a small neighborhood on the way over.

"No, not really. There is bound to be individuals who are much weirder I'm sure. " Yuuri responds. "Now, do you know what you wish to purchase once we're inside? Anything specific you would want Georgi to cook?" he then asks.

Victor hums as they get closer to the entrance. "Well, it would be nice if we were to have Bliny or Chicken Kiev. Or Golubtsy. Or something as simple as Pirozhki with Vatrushka as dessert. That seems nice. Oh! Or maybe if this market has the right ingredients Georgi can make-!"

As he babbled, Victor didn't notice the way Yuuri tensed and faltered in his steps. He didn't notice the way Yuuri's gaze hardened behind his glasses nor the way his fists tightly clenched. It was only when Victor placed his hand on the handle of the market's door to pull did he snap out of it when Yuuri quickly gripped his wrist.

"Yuuri?" the Russian asks in confusion before meeting his Servants gaze. Yuuri's lips were set into a thin line and his brows were angled in a frown, and his eyes screamed danger. Victor slowly put the pieces together and backed up from the market doors, slowly breaking free from Yuuri's grip. 

"It's a Servant, isn't it?" Yuuri slowly nods. Victor sighs and fishes the keys out of his pocket, thrusting them in Yuuri's direction. 

"Alright, take us there." Faster than you could blink, Yuuri grabbed the keys and a beeline for the car, quickly jumping in once the doors were unlocked. The engine had already started and before Victor could even close his door, Yuuri was quickly peeling out of the driveway.

"An enemy Servant, huh?" - "Correct, it seems they're trying to challenge us. They want us to choose where to battle. How straightforward of them. That aura of theirs is the same."

"Is it safe to assume they're a frontal attacking Servant like you are?" - "If they are, then is must be a Lancer or Rider."

Victor breathes out and looks ahead, watching the scenery pass by faster than he's seen before. "Yuuri...Since they want us to choose to battle location, what do you have in mind?"

Yuuri smiles an excited smile, grip tightening on the wheel. "You'll see, Master."

\---

"What is this place?" Victor asks as he steps out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. The sound echoed loudly throughout the vast area, making the situation seem all the more eerie.

It was en empty construction site. The ground below was all dirt and there were cranes and bulldozers strewn about, as well as a wrecking ball a ways away. Spare pieces of metal rods and wood were placed in specific places, and in the center was a giant building, the construction incomplete. 

Yuuri tosses the keys towards Victor, walking up to the hood of the car. "To my knowledge, this was going to become a new shopping mall. The people working on it went home for the night, so no doubt this would be useful." he answers, slipping off his glasses.

"This'll be fine Yuu-Saber." Victor quickly corrects himself. The enemy could possibly hear them.  _'Besides. The Church can handle the battle damage.'_

Yuuri folds up his glasses and hands them over to Victor, who takes it without a word and places it in the same pocket holding the wallet and keys. There was now a small bulge protruding from the pocket due to being so stuffed. If it were any other time, Victor would poke and laugh, but right now, he knew the situation was serious. He and Yuuri could possibly die if they weren't careful.

"Wow! I'm so glad someone actually answered! You have some guts!" a voice spoke. Upon looking up, Yuuri and Victor could see an individual standing at the very top of the building. It wasn't until that individual jumped off and landed on the ground gracefully that they were able to get a good look at him.

A short young man with tan skin, dark grey eyes, and black hair with a fringe that reaches below his eyebrows. He looks to be physically younger than Yuuri. He wore a dark grey top that clung to his skin, the sleeves ending at the curve of his shoulder. The trim was a darker black. Wrapped around his neck was a baggy scarf like article of clothing, a bit lighter than his top.His bottoms were a baggy as it went lower but the top clung to his waist. He was barefoot save for the cloth wrapped around the soles of his feet. And in his hand he wielded a spear.

Yuuri finds himself chuckling as he steps forward a bit. "From the spear you're wielding, it's safe to assume you are Lancer, correct?" he asks, his voice clear. It seemed to have dropped an octave, giving him a mature aura.

The man now identified as Lancer nods, a smile on his face. "Indeed. And from that fighting spirit I can sense from you, you must be Saber, yes?" After getting a nod, Lancer hums and continues to speak. "You know, Saber, I'm not disappointed with the location you chose for us to battle in. You were also the first one to respond to my challenge. I sincerely hope this will be a memorable battle."

Yuuri huffs out a laugh, standing straight. With his feet firmly planted on the ground, the Japanese man snapped his fingers. Light engulfed his body and that brutal chill from when he and Victor first met filled the area. In a flash, Yuuri was now wearing his battle attire, his iced Kusanagi sword clenched in his hand.

This was the first time Victor saw Yuuri so serious. The Russian found himself gulping, a small bead of sweat forming despite the cold. 

"Master." Yuuri turned towards the silverette. "Can you see Lancer's Master?" he asks. Victor blinks and looks around. There wasn't anyone else in sight besides Lancer. The mentioned Servant laughs. "My Master is present, do not worry. Now, shall we begin, Saber?"

Yuuri spares one last glance at Victor before turning his full attention to the enemy Servant. "We shall. May our battle be noble and fair."

Victor found himself stepping back only slightly. This will be his first - and hopefully not his last - battle he will be witnessing between Servants. With a determined look set on his face, he watched the Servants forward, a final thought in his mind.

' _Now, show me what you can really do, my adorable King.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is another chapter done. Next up will be the first battle, Phichit vs Yuuri. Before I go, I have a few things to say.
> 
> 1.) I might take a while before updating this since there is a Yuri on Ice smut one shot I am currently working on. Once I upload that, I will update this so don't worry.
> 
> 2.) Be sure to go follow @maclaeroni on Tumblr! She made some amazing art based off of this fic and it is amazing! I hope to see more of her works in the future! ( I'd leave a link to her Tumblr but I don't know how. It's probably pretty obvious but I'm just dumb :'))
> 
> 3.) I am very excited to write out the battle scenes. I have spent most of my shitty teen life writing Dragon Ball fanfics over on my Quotev, so this really shouldn't be too hard (I hope) 
> 
> So yeah, that's pretty much it! Thanks a bunch for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not, in any way, own Yuri!!! on Ice or the Fate/ series. All rights belong to the beloved Kubo-Sensei as well as Type/Moon.  
> I really hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Also, come and follow me on Twitter @CabbageLord1 ! I love meeting new people so, if you want, you can always drop in and say hello!


End file.
